


An Eevee Haven Coast

by jirehtheprovider



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Shiny Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirehtheprovider/pseuds/jirehtheprovider
Summary: Decades after Team Excitementz's successful journeys, they had six eevee children. With 4 elder eevees leaving ways, this follow the story of two eevees that hatched together like twins on building their new home as young adults. With some fun in the way, their house just needs to be able to withstand the presence of sound, all the whilre they invite their clients to celebrate a family birthday.
Kudos: 1





	An Eevee Haven Coast

Through the coasts of eastern Grass Continent, one isolated beach shows a small village building its new foundation. In this case, five small families made their final paw signs and ink contracts for their newly purchased property. “One small town for us partner?” One silver feline gazes at the full moon above the evening sky. _“Someday, I can be as loving as my Vaporeon mom.”_

  
Just behind the silver eevee is a brown escort of the same species with a blueprint on her back. “A true long time coming since we began on mom’s Excitementz Team: A Leafy Tropical place to call home? What a combination.” With its sights on the various sticks and stone markings on the ground, the dream she seeks slowly begin to turn from a visual creative dream to a possible reality in just a few weeks of heavy labour.

“Night Time has been a fascinating sight Fielle. Care to keep our vision and promise up to date?” the young adult silver eevee looks at the blue print made many years ago. “Hold on, what is … this? I never saw this new detail before.”

“Qurie … let’s say that … I wanted to add new things for covering … certain cases.” Fielle flusters at the sight of her brother’s visible red cheeks standing out like the moon above them. “Can’t let others catch us on doing certain things, right?”

“I uuuhhhh … appreciate our fun with it. That part years ago was very daring. Care to elaborate your new idea? I … need to know if it would work.” Try as he may, Qurie still recalls all of their earlier days exploring their own sexuality and curiosity through simpler oral experiences. Though their lizard daddy is willing, it’s not the same for their easily embarrassed Vaporeon mom. As the latest two siblings, their four other eevee siblings went out in their own ways. Being twins meant that they are a lot closer to each other than usual.

As much muscle as Fielle provides for the two of them, she does not exactly make the best brains. But with them agreeing to move far from the Air Continent, they found the Grass Continent as their desired home for what their old continent could not provide easily. “Do you recall what kind of leaves we need to get in this side of Happy Outlook? I’m not exactly an avid reader.”

“We need a lot of Leavanny-grown wooden Nanab Trees and some of these seeds we got from the Lurantis Tribe. I hear they make sex drives higher while making released sounds much lower. If we can combine and plant them properly.” The silver eevee observes the stick and stone marks on the ground. “Do you think this medium size will fit us well for all the kinds of rumping we may do?”

A moment of silence gives for both young eevees looking at this temporary mark on their dream underground room. “If our underground sex room is put into question, shall we…” the female eevee licks her partners ears, “stand on the testing ground and test it? At least before we get digging and turn it to our underground room. Let’s not face a similar dilemma to that Wanderlust Town, am I right partner?”

With Qurie admiring her four legs with his paws, he caresses them with paw as he gently guides her to the center of the area. “Let’s not end up like Wanderlust and see if this can be wide enough for us.” Tempting as it is for Fielle to go for their fun already, she just finds this moment just not correct to do their ‘rumping’ fun. Just for now, they walk around their temporary mark down walls. Coordinating with her brother on dictating their fun space, they extend the perimeter to make it two times bigger than the original size. After marking down their new home, the twins begin their walk towards the location of a “Mantis Village” 2:00 from their new house.

Gathered at the entrance were four naturally grown trees carefully modified and crafted to pillars by the local bug tribe. Sixteen Fomanti hang on the pillars bathing on the bright sunlight. A few houses and other utility stores currently get occupied by multiple Sewaddle waddling around the rooftops patching up damaged rooftops. Finally, a building just before the chieftain building carries the location of their former client.

With a few knocks, both eevees give their calling card. “Good afternoon. Team Livie here are looking for Taran.” Moments later, a familiar Leavanny opens the door.

“Look at you two. Qurie and Fielle, children of Nevielle from Team Excitementz! Come in, we have a lot to discuss regarding the house project we agreed in exchange for saving me.” Hours of negotiations and design agreements later, with the aid of the tribe and blessing from the local chieftain, the team returns to their new home with the construction supplies and start with the construction. As the base form of the house nears its completion, the tribes set up the soundproof leaves and vines glued onto the wall using mixed sticky webs, light pebbles, and gravel.

* * *

A few days later with the new house completed, the upper parts of the new house got overcrowded by their client’s family for a special event while also acting as a test ground for the special private room. “Thank you for giving relevance to our handicraft industry young ones. Kids are getting loud for their evening birthday. Why not test the house’s limits now?” giving the team three bottles of incense that triggers breeding hormones, Taran leaves the room with his farewell and closes the door to celebrate the birthday of his kids.

“Better GET your fun now partner before I let loose my fun all night.” Fielle lay on the bed with her hips and tail high for her brother to mount her after completing his naval medicine. Now also driven by hormones and erotic thoughts, Qurie, immediately gets on top of his sibling and inserts his erect foxy penis straight to the willing brown eevee. With his hind legs acting as the anchor for both of them, all he does is to hump it all away without a care for how slow for fast he fucks his partner, Being silver only helps to have the room glow slightly thanks to the tiny glow crystals set in their room. The frontal legs end up hugging his partner and rubbing her breasts. The normal colored eevee goes through the motions of moaning and letting her sensitive orgasm loose and stain her hind legs. Unlike herself, her brother sweats very quickly from only a few minutes of heavy physical activity. After only four minutes of humping, she felt her partner remain still with his fully grown knot locked inside her lower lips.

“Aaaaahhhh!Aaaaahhhh! AAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAHHH! HHHHHAAAAAHHH!HHHAAaaaahhhh! Haauuh.” Multiple bursts of raw hot cum scatter deep into her womb. “I … stuck in … second pussy. Pussy within another. The one similar to mama’s when we were born and got out.” Slighgtly drenched in their sweat and cum, hearing Qurie struggle to reposition is something she has been training herself for the past few years to make their fun better than normal. He may not be as dominant in bed like other boys with endurance. The amount of cum she gets from him in one long night of rumping make him an excellent partner for long and warm sleep sex.

One of the young fomanti children took a seat next to the door watching its siblings play their rhyming game. “LEAFY!” “BUGGY!” those two words are echoed around the newly built dining room, unaware that each shout out is timed by two or three humps from both eevees. In each shout out, Fielle yelps loudly to match the cry of the kids at the dining room. However, the young watcher fails to hear and the intense biological mating ritual drumming the sturdy wooden leafy hay beds.

“Geesh I’m glad you STOPPED COMMENTING OVER! BREED ME LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW. DO IT! AAAAAAHHHHH!” with a womb already sloshing from the multiple orgasms her brother let loose deep in her sensitive inner lower muscles. Trying her best, her brown paws hug Qurie down tightly doing the best she can to ease her brother’s weird internal anxieties. She finds his brainy manners unnatural, like her Sceptile daddy. Yet she cannot help but admire the gifts their genes left into their own DNA. They may be pokemon in breeding and body, evident with only their hips being physically active tonight. Her dad gave them a jaw dropping revelation that he was a human being at one point. Looking at her dad’s sketches, the one thing sticking out is the fact that their knowledge can rival most psychic type pokemon in different ways. But their bodies are not always the most effective and convenient in terms of breeding and sex.

Feeling her brother giving her a lick and kiss on her lips, she understands that he passes out after his easy to reach fifth orgasm. Tried as he may to make her pass out, Fielle only got two orgasms and is only half exhausted under ordinary days with little to no physical duty. But for tonight, she will let that pass as she is the brawn of the two. As if she tastes and drinks his cum from within, her head goes shaking in slow motion like a wave of beach water: a sound her mama vaporeon always makes whenever they sleep together next to her belly. With deep sleep hitting both young adult eevees, their sexual drive continues on both reality and their dreams.

* * *

As the outside goes under really slow motions and humps fully tied and knotted amidst size deflation, Qurie continues to fill his partner with endless supply of cum. This time, Fielle begins to inflate at a steady pace. “Aacchhhh! Aaaaaauuuuhhhhh! Aaaauuuuoooooohhhhhh… ooooouuuuggghhhhh…” watching her belly grow two times bigger than her mom’s belly during her big pregnancy imprints a deep mark of respect to the mom she always idolized for years. Carrying six siblings is crazy. Yet here she thinks she is carrying like fifteen copies of herself in her own womb. Her stretching skin seems to be quaking already and unsure of what to do. The only thing she guarantees is her orgasm going off once more, to be followed by a new sensation at the peak of her stretchy body ready to let its actions wild and loose in the oceans of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story requests for a friend of mine that I get to roleplay with on discord. Something to spread my creativity while I work on the polish of my fourth chapter of my first fanfic on this website.


End file.
